I'll Take Dare Ya For Love, Alex
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: After a busy reunion tournament, Ibuki and Alex settles down to some R&R... taken to the sexual level. This is my first lemon, so reader discretion is advised. Please Read and Review


I'll Take Dare Ya… for Love, Alex.

By: CrystalTigeress990

Rated M for sexual content and adult language

(This is my official first shot at a lemon fic, so reader discretion is strongly advised. Characters do belong to Capcom, but the game of Truth-or-Dare isn't. Enjoy!)

All of the best Street Fighters gathered in a special reunion tournament to get the old flames burning again. Even the newest contenders joined in this epic gathering. After all of the fighting was complete, the women of Street Fighter were in their own resting quarters while all of the men were in their own. Let's check up on the men first.

Ryu just got himself dressed back into his traditional gi before he sat down with the other guys who were just playing a huge game of poker, courtesy of Alex, of course. Birdie decided to start the conversation.

"Hey, fellas." He started. "This tournament was a great idea. I really never got ta know some of ya, like Hugo and Q… and even Twelve! What the hell is Twelve anyway?! Some kinda mutant human bastard?!"

"Don't mock Twelve." Yang warned. "He and Necro come from the same country and they are very similar when it comes to their physical bodies. They are very sensitive about their forms."

"For once, I'll agree." Guy added. Birdie humphed with anger.

"Some excuse!" He complained. "But, what about Hugo? What da hell do you do?!"

"It don't matter!" Hugo exclaimed with anger as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Okay, okay… damn!"

"I'm surprised to you all." Ryu interrupted, changing the subject.

"What?" All of the boys asked.

"You never commented on Ibuki's performance. For a young girl, she really does have the same impressive skills of a kunoichi as a certain one from Tekken, if you catch my drift."

"She is pretty good for someone like her." Adon confessed. "How old is she anyway?"

"She just turned twenty-one three days ago." Ryu replied. This made Alex look at him with surprise.

"She did?!" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"…no reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm sure!"

"Hmmmm…"

"He's hintin' at somethin', Ryu… and I don't like it." Ken whispered to his rival in his ear from his left. Ryu nodded in agreement as he continued the conversation.

"Anyway, Sodom… aren't you jealous of Ibuki and her professional ninjitsu skills?"

"Yeah." Sodom confessed with shame. "Damn bitch. She can throw knives and what can I do?"

"Fight with two swords." Fei Long replied with partial humor. Sodom gave him a serious look.

"You… yeah… yeah, I can do that, can I?"

"Yeeeeeah!"

"But still… how can she stay in the air long enough to do that?!"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Dee Jay asked. "She defies gravity like Sonic runnin' ova water, mon!"

"I guess. I'll bet she even impresses herself."

"Probably."

"One thing, though…" Alex came in. "…have any of you guys heard her talk?"

"…………………" Nobody replied, which made Alex slap his forehead with disbelief.

"Are you serious?! Nobody has heard her damn voice?! NOBODY?!"

"……………………" Still silent. Alex humphed with disappointment.

"You guys suck!"

"Why do you need to know about her voice anyway? It's not like Ibuki could ever talk to you, you American Zangief!" Ken asked with confusion.

"HEY!" Zangief screamed in defense.

"Sorry, Z. It was just an expression."

"Oh, okay."

"Can't a guy be curious about a woman's voice?!" Alex asked in an annoyed tone. "Damn!! Ya'll are bastards!!"

"Well, if you wanna know so badly, why don't ya pay the ladies a visit and find out?" Sean asked. "Don't be surprised when you find blades in your ass when you ask her!"

"Grrrr!"

Meanwhile, in the ladies' room…

"Any idea what might be up with that mysterious man named Sodom?" Elena asked. "He looks like the wannabe type."

"He _is _a wannabe!" Sakura replied. "A wannabe loser! He's so overconfident, it's ridiculous!!"

"For once, I agree." Karin agreed. "I don't see sentimental value in him at all!"

"Same here." Chun-Li agreed. "He does make an excellent fighter, but he fights like it's the end of the world. If he keeps that up, he could give himself more than just wrist cramps."

"Yeah." R. Mika agreed.

"I thought you all would be talking about Twelve." Cammy randomly stated. "Do you have any idea what he is and why he's a Street Fighter?"

"Nope and… uh… nope!" Sakura replied. "Ibuki, what do you think? You seem to know him more than we do."

"It's not important." Ibuki replied in a not-too-deep expert female voice. "Just be glad that he's not made to abduct us into wherever he came from."

"Thank God!"

"One thing does worry me though… about Alex. He's been stalking me non-stop for the past few hours since this reunion began. Even though he fought me personally without a hint of being suspicious, I still feel like he's up to something."

"Maybe he actually finds you attractive." Karin guessed. Ibuki nearly gagged as she slipped off her sash from her mouth and stared at Karin with shock. "Although, I do admit that his stalking is not a waste of his time, but for a kunoichi, you are the cute type for him."

"…… you… you're sounding like he has a crush on me!"

"Hey! He… probably does."

"That has got to be the most nauseating thing I've heard since the fact that Sodom is actually a living pedophile!"

"Ewww!" R. Mika cringed. "Is that true?"

"Kunoichis never lie… unless it's to keep themselves out of trouble."

"Duh!"

"Hm!" Rose hummed with sarcasm. "Speaking of Alex…"

"………………" Ibuki showed a look of boredom for about ten seconds before she said: "…Alex is right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Hey, ladies." Alex greeted in the friendliest manner he could perform. "Ibuki, you actually sound kinda cute."

"Don't even!" Ibuki exclaimed as she stood up from her chair and got in the American's face. "Even though you find me attractive, which is just… weird, I have not nor have I ever been attracted to you! Your fighting skills are impressive, but still!"

"Can't say I hate ya for that opinion."

"Easy for you to say! Exactly _how_ am I attractive? Huh?!"

"Well, for starters, your voice is pretty interesting."

"Uh, huh. I've heard that before! What else before I slit your damn throat?!"

"That gi your wearin' is very revealing. Are you wearing somethin' under those pants?"

"I… well… uh… hm! Funny how you should mention how revealing my gi is. Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah. No particular reason why, though. Just tell me."

"O… kay. Yes, I am wearing something under there. It's just… really high cut, so it looks like I'm not wearing anything at all!"

"Ohhhh, okay. Good enough for me."

"Good."

"Whoa! Look at the time!! I've got school in the morning!" Sakura exclaimed before she left in a hurry. Karin looked at her watch and calmly stood up with the same reason.

"So do I. A girl's work in never done." Karin quoted before she left for good.

"You don't have school, Ibuki?" Alex asked.

"No." Ibuki replied. "I graduated months ago."

"………sweet. So… you've got nowhere to go… right?"

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't have anywhere to go either. Sure, I have a home… but I ain't in no rush. It… wouldn't hurt to hang out for a little while."

"I guess."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that, as a professional kunoichi, you won't be bored. Trust me."

"Hey, Alex!" Dee Jay called out from the distance. Alex turned to him while Ibuki watched the scene from behind with a smile. "Me and the guys are goin' to the bar to celebrate. Wanna join us?"

"I would, really… but…" Alex started before he paused as he looked at Ibuki from a side-glance. "…I already have plans."

"With her?! Did you get her voice?"

"Yeah. She sounds cute, but has a little bit of that deep female tone I expect from a kunoichi."

"I knew it!"

"Alex! Ya comin'?!" Ken asked from the far distance.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Alex asked with partial anger. "I'm not going! I would, but I have plans with Ibuki."

"WHAT?!" Ken got in Alex's face as he pushed Dee Jay out of the way. "What kind of plans?!"

"None of your business!"

"…………… w… well, fuck you, then!! C'mon, Dee Jay. Let's go." Ken grabbed the Jamaican by his hand before he stomped out with anger. This made Ibuki a little worried.

"You didn't have to say it like that." She said calmly. Alex sighed as he bowed his head with shame.

"I know, but there's just one language Ken understands… and that's a bad attitude language." He protested. Ibuki nodded in understanding. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the ladies have plans, too… besides Sakura and Karin having school tomorrow."

"Of course, we do." R. Mika agreed. "I have tons of practicing to do."

"I need to go back to the Interpol base with Charlie… if he's going back." Chun-Li added.

"He's actually going to a bar, Chun-Li." Ibuki protested. This made the Interpol agent jump with surprise. "You… have a plan B?"

"……… yeah. I'll just go home."

Fifteen minutes later…

All of the other men and women were completely gone… except Ibuki and Alex. Since Ibuki didn't really have anywhere to go and Alex doesn't really rush for home, they decided to stay at the stadium for a little while longer. During that time, they sat in the bleachers of the arena and discussed what they could do.

"What do you wanna do, Ibuki?" Alex asked with boredom.

"I don't know." Ibuki replied in the same bored tone of her unique voice. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't-NOW DON'T YOU START THAT PATTERN!! That could go on forever!!"

"Sorry. I figured that would've been fun for a while."

"I hear ya." The two paused for the next five minutes, and then Alex jumped in realization. "SHIT!! I just came up with an idea!"

"I'm listening."

"I know I might sound like a big kid here, but let's play Truth or Dare."

"Say what?"

"Truth or Dare. Ever heard of that?"

"Not… really."

"Okay. It's very simple! We'll ask 'truth or dare' to each other and you have to choose one or the other. Truth is when you have to tell a truth about yourself without any consequences, but just in case you don't tell the truth, I got this." Alex paused as he pulled out a small lie detector and placed it in a seat between him and Ibuki, who looked at it with curiosity. "This is called… a lie detector. It only buzzes when you tell a lie. In this case, you don't wanna hear that buzz… because if you do lie, you have to do a dare that I want to you do… and you _have _to do it. No questions asked."

"And it happens the same way, if I were to ask you, right?"

"Yeah… but Truth or Dare is really for more than two people to play. I'm sure we can make it interesting."

"I guess. It does sound like fun… but I know what can make it better."

"What?"

"If we added a little _naughty _twist to it, if you catch my drift."

"………………"

"You know… since I'm attracted to you and all…"

"WAIT!! You weren't attracted to me before! What happened?!"

"I just got a good look at you… and apparently……" Ibuki got closer to Alex's face, stroking his cheek on the way. "… You are sexy."

"Ooooh. Damn, girl. Don't get me started yet." Alex smiled with confidence as he gently stroked Ibuki's soft face in return, making her moan with appreciation. "You're kinda hot yourself."

"I noticed." Ibuki gently took Alex's hand that was still stroking her face and hugged it as if it was an adorable animal. This made Alex smile as he spoke in his head.

_Holy shit! _He started in his mind. _After all those suspicions about this chick being a real bitch, I'm actually enamored by her affection towards me. If she keeps this up, she'll get more than just the star treatment. _

"Can we start our game of Truth or Dare now?" Alex asked verbally. Ibuki opened her eyes and nodded as she looked up at him. "I'll go first."

"Sure." Ibuki replied as she headed down the aisle towards the stadium floor. "We need some room, don't we?"

"Yeah." Alex replied as he picked up his lie detector and headed down the stairs towards the stadium with Ibuki. As soon as they both made it down there, Alex got the lie detector ready and he waited for Ibuki to ask him. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." Ibuki started. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Um…… back in high school, I used to be the biggest and baddest bully on my block." The lie detector heard the statement and beeped for the results. When it made a soft _**TING!**_, it was a good sign. "YES!! Damn, I'm too good!"

"You were, though?"

"Yeah. I had all of the gas! I stole everybody's lunch money, locked some dorks in some lockers, gave some small boys some wedgies, and I even fucked up some bitches after school just for the hell of it!"

"You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"Only a little." The lie detector buzzed. This made Ibuki look at him with concern. Alex started to sweat with nervousness. "Oops! I lied, didn't I?"

"Yeah. How bad was the pain towards the girls?"

"……… really bad, actually. Even though I wore a condom, I still fucked the shit outta them!"

"Now that concerns me, but that's not gonna stop me from making this dare since you lied."

"Awww, man. What do I have to do, Ibuki?"

"Take that shirt off."

"Ohhh, phew! That's not bad." Alex did so and Ibuki was internally drooling with lust. "How's that, baby?"

_Holy crap! _Ibuki exclaimed in her head. _I want him to keep lying at this rate! He's stronger than I thought and I'll bet his 'package' is no different. _

"That's… um… that's just fine." Ibuki said verbally. The lie detector buzzed. This made Ibuki jump with fear. "HEY! That didn't count!"

"But, you lied. Now you have to do a dare for me! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Damn."

"Before you do the dare, though… what do you really think of this body?"

"…………… you… are just… so… sexy."

"There ya go! That's what I like to hear. Now, here's my dare: Take off your top."

"Are you serious?!"

"It's either that or something far more disgusting."

"Fine." Ibuki obeyed, showing her undershirt. Alex purred as he was staring at her breasts. Ibuki blushed. "Don't assume that you actually see what you want to see. This undershirt is designed to make me modest."

"No sweat, babe. I can get used to that… until you lie again."

"Damn it."

"Now, speaking of which… truth or dare."

Ibuki was about to say 'truth', but after seeing how desperate Alex wants to take her by judging his bulge in his pants, she decided to get on with it. She felt her hot passion flow through her body as she stared at Alex's crotch for the next two minutes, puzzling the American.

"Uh… Ibuki?"

"Dare."

"Oka… what?"

"Dare. I actually want you to take me… and the fact about whether I wear something under the pants or not… I lied about that."

"………………really?!"

"Yes. I'm not wearing anything under there, so um… lay a dare on me. I'm ready."

"Ooooooh, okay. If that's how you feel. Take the pants and the undershirt off."

"You want me to take off this bandana, too?"

"…yeah. Show it all off, baby." Ibuki did so and Alex was panicking on the inside, trying to keep himself from tackling the kunoichi. "Goddamn! And I thought the game gave you a breast lift!"

"No." Ibuki protested with a seductive smile on her face. "Now, I dare you to take off your pants… your boxers and everything." Alex did so without question and now, Ibuki was the one going crazy on the inside, but kept completely calm on the outside. "Ooooooh, nice. It's longer and thicker than I expected."

"Whoa! You were… you were really staring at it, weren't you?"

"Yes. Now that we're both naked, let's make it interesting. You wanna fuck me at your best ability, right?"

"Yeah, but safely. I don't wanna hurt you like I did to the girls in my past."

"Good. Here's your condom." Ibuki paused as he picked up Alex's condom from his pants pocket on the floor. "If you want it, you must give me a kiss so passionate… I'll be forced to let you have it."

"And what if it's not the best kiss?"

"Then, I torture you first… before you place it on."

"Aww, shit! Alright. You ready?"

"Born that way. Give it to me."

Alex complied to the command by approaching the naked kunoichi and gently grasping her ass before he slowly leaned in for the kiss and engulfed her into it, tasting her tongue and her throat with extreme lust. Ibuki moaned within the kiss as she slowly took a good hold on his dick, gently massaging it with passion for about two minutes before she moved her slender hands to his neck and pulled him closer, tasting him lustfully. Alex moaned with disappointment as he stopped the kiss for moment to force one of Ibuki's hands back to his dick and she immediately got the hint and continued her sexual massage. Alex got back at her by gently massaging her ass. She moaned appreciatively before she spoke.

"Awwwww, yeaaahhh." She groaned as she sent her other hand down to Alex's balls. "You want me that bad, don't you?"

"Mmmmm… yeah, baby." Alex replied, squeezing her ass even tighter. "I shouldn't be talkin'. Look at what you're doin'." Ibuki did so and licked her lips deliciously. "Lookin' like you want more of me than how much I want from you."

"And I can't complain." Ibuki dropped to her knees in front of him in a split second after she said that and took a few licks on his dick. Alex fluttered his eyes with passion and satisfaction. When he felt her suck on it with all she had, he groaned with pure bliss. "Mmmmmm. How's that, Alex?" She continued her sucking session for about four more times, tasting his juices. "Can you handle it?"

"Damn!" Alex smiled as he looked down at the kunoichi, suckling for his love. After a few more seconds, Ibuki's mouth finally got him close to his first orgasm and he groaned with extreme passion when he came… right into her throat. Ibuki tasted this and swallowed his delivery like it was ice cream before she slowly stood up and pushed him down towards a bench behind him. "Whoa, baby. That was fun. Now, I dare ya to lean back on this bench so I can really take ya."

"Awwww, I was about to do it to you."

"And ride on me like a horse?! Hell, no!! I'm goin' first!!" Before Ibuki could reply, Alex grabbed her by the arms and forced her down towards the bench on her back before he aimed his dick at her love tunnel, ready for anything. "Any last words, Ibuki?" The kunoichi was speechless, but kept a look of seduction glued to her face, which answered his question. He smiled back before he used every last bit of strength to thrust into her and she screamed with orgasmic bliss as she felt this. Alex never lost the smile of satisfaction as he continued to vigorously pump inside of Ibuki, who alternatively screamed his name and moaned at every thrust she felt. She couldn't move her arms, but she tried as best she could as she was getting fucked more than she could handle. After five minutes, Ibuki finally gained the strength to speak.

"Ah… yes… Alex! ALEX!!" She finally spoke. "I… I……… HAAAAAA, YEEEEEEEHEEEEESSS!! I can't…… oooooooh… moooove!!"

"Heh, heh… you ain't goin' nowhere, baby." Alex protested seductively as he continued his pumping session. "Not until you shoot me down with your milky shit!"

"AAAAAHHHH, DAMN IT!!! Yaaa… haaaaaa… AAAAHHHHH, YES!! I… I'm gonna… aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… SHHHHHIIT!!" Ibuki reached her peak as if it was on cue and Alex felt this before he quickly pulled out of her and moved out of the way quickly enough for her to literally shoot her pleasure juices out of her like a water gun! This lasted for the next minute and Alex watched with greed as he relieved his dick for a while. When Ibuki was finally relieved, she relaxed with a huge sigh as she allowed her arms to go limp off both sides of the bench. Alex chuckled with a naughty smile. He's only got to know Ibuki privately for less than an hour now and he already found a way to tease her. Ibuki chuckled with him tiredly for a few seconds before she sat up slowly and looked at him with disbelief and pleasure all at the same time.

"You… whew… you bastard…" She cursed with humor. Alex walked up to her and kept his slick smile before he leaned towards her for a small kiss on the lips. She complied with it in a split second by grabbing his neck and Alex picked her up from under her ass with her legs wrapped around his waist. During the kiss, Ibuki snuck a free hand back down towards his dick and forced it inside of her desperately. Alex felt this and moaned before he slowly ended the kiss and bounced the kunoichi on his crotch, sending her leaning her head back with ecstasy while she groaned with lust. Alex chuckled with satisfaction before he gently kissed her neck to heighten the adrenaline between the two.

As Ibuki was really having the ride of her life, she chuckled with humor inside her head, thinking about how she never realized the reason why Alex was stalking her before.

_All this passion… all this desire… this is the reason why Alex was stalking me. _Her voice said in her head. _It's no wonder he admired me during our fight. At this rate, this game of truth or dare is just a proven theory as to why he watches me behind my back every now and then. Since his passion is stronger than mine, I'll let him do what he pleases… despite the fact that his teasing is really getting irritating to me. _

With that being said in her head, all that came out of her mouth were groans, moans, and screams of pleasure as she held on tight to Alex's neck for support while he still bounced her on his crotch with every last bit of his strength. While this continued for the next five minutes, it was getting too much for Alex as he slowly sat down on a bench behind him and Ibuki fought back quickly by engulfing him in a passionate kiss while she sped up her grinding on his dick, sending orgasmic chills up and down both of their spines as they both grunted with lust. After about three minutes, Ibuki slowly ended the kiss with a string of saliva between the two. They both looked at each other seductively before Ibuki volunteered to suck in that string of spit while she continued to grind on his dick with all of her strength while Alex held her by her hips for support, grunting with effort at every thrust.

"Yeah, Alex." Ibuki moaned with lust. "Like that, baby?"

"Awwww, damn…… aaahhhh… ahh… yeeeeaaaahhh! Keep it goin', babe!" Alex replied with the same amount of passion. Ibuki kept her sexy smile and didn't stop while she kept her adorable brown eyes focused on him. She saw how desperate he was and she complied by quickening the pace just a little, sending those orgasmic chills again, but she kept her composure as she spoke.

"Ahhhhh, yes. Yes!! I wouldn't complain about this shit! You wanted me… and you know it."

"Hell… yeah… damn!"

"Good. Now that you have me, I want you to take me… by _force_!!"

"WHAT?!"

"You know what I mean… ahhhhh… haaaa… you… you………. HAAAAAAAAA… YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Ibuki screamed at the top of her lungs as she rode through her most intense orgasm imaginable with Alex simultaneously, due to the fact that he was screaming at the same volume as the kunoichi. His orgasm wasn't as strong as Ibuki's, but he held her firmly as she was shaking so fast, he could swear that she would just slip off of him as easily as a sock sliding down his car door window!! Luckily, Ibuki's extremely tight grip on his strong neck kept her from doing so she continued to ride through her adrenaline charged orgasmic roller coaster for the next four minutes all while she screamed his name and gasped alternatively! Alex chuckled with confidence through her screams of passion before he spoke.

"Yeeeeaaaahh, Ibuki!" He exclaimed between chuckles. "You can't handle me. I knew that all along when we fought each other in our little reunion. You were already wet during that fight, weren't you?"

Ibuki wanted to reply to that question, but at this rate, her orgasm wasn't even allowing her breathe!! The past four minutes went by and she was still riding through the passionate roller coaster. Alex's orgasm was already far from over and he was just sitting there watching Ibuki enjoy herself. The tight grip on his neck didn't even matter, even though it was hurting him. All he cared about was making Ibuki his lover.

"Ibuki, I don't know if you can reply to this." He attempted to say as the kunoichi was still shaking like a leaf on his dick with her head leaned back with even more ecstasy while she screamed and gasped alternatively. "But, there's more to this game of truth or dare than just provin' that I can handle ya. I… I actually… love you, Ibuki. I _LOVE _you, baby. I mean, aside from you bein' a pretty damn good ninja, you are just the cutest girl I've met since one of those girls I pounded back in high school. I'm not lyin', either. That lie detector is still on, girl. I love you, Ibuki. I really do… and I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you accept?"

Once again, Ibuki's orgasm wasn't allowing her to breathe or talk, but she managed to smile to prove her answer as she looked at him with glossy brown eyes. Alex read her like a book before he gently embraced her with happiness.

"Thanks, Ibuki. I knew you would love me, too. By the way, this orgasm you're gettin' is lasting longer than I thought. You might be squirtin' again. Let's see." Alex slowly pulled out of her and, within a matter of milliseconds, Ibuki immediately shot her pleasure juices right on Alex's dick, screaming even louder than ever. Alex smiled with passion as he slowly stood up with the still shaking and squirting Ibuki in his arms before he turned around and gently laid her down on the bench, allowing her to continue. Despite the extreme shivering, Alex managed to play a soft kiss on her sweaty right cheek before he stood back and got his boxers and pants back on before he pulled out his cell phone to talk to Ken.

Meanwhile, at the Blue Tiger Bar and Grill…

Ken, Ryu, Birdie, and Yun were playing billiards for a while before Ken's cell phone rang. He paused the game and answered it.

"Hello?" Ken started.

"Hey, Ken." Alex greeted. It was now a split screen conversation. Ken jumped with surprise when he heard his voice. "Obviously, you know who this is."

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Alex, the Late Planner of Street Fighter. It's been a whole four hours since you said that you had plans with Ibuki. What's up?"

"Nothin' really… except the fact that I never told you what my plan was."

"………… you didn't tell us, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense!! What did you and Ibuki do?!"

"I'll let you listen to a hint. Do you have me on speaker so all of the guys can hear?"

"No. Hold on, man!" Ken placed his cell phone on speakerphone mode before he laid it down on the billiard table. This made all of the guys look at him with curiosity, including Twelve, Q, Blanka, Hugo, and Gill. "Okay, guys. We're about to hear a hint about what Alex planned to do with Ibuki tonight. Ya'll ready?"

"Yeah!" All of the men replied simultaneously.

"Okay, Alex. We're ready. Let's us hear it."

"Okay." Alex replied as he walked over to the still screaming, squirting, and shaking Ibuki and held the phone just four inches away from her and the guys could hear her passionate cries of orgasmic intensity. On the other side of the line, Blanka, Birdie, Zangief, Hugo, Gill, Yun, Yang, Sean, Adon, Sagat, and Ken froze with shock as they continued to hear Ibuki's cries. Ryu managed to speak. "Are ya'll hearin' this?!"

"Yeeaahh, we are!" Ryu replied with shock. "Is that… really… Ibuki… making all that noise?"

"Yeah, Ryu. I am not lying! That is Ibuki for real! You can take a wild guess that I actually fucked her like a monster!"

"You… uh… you sure did. Is… she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just ridin' the most extreme orgasmic roller coaster in history!!"

"Whoa… Alex, what did you do to her?!"

"Calm down, Ryu. You're actin' like I shot her with a gun!"

"I'm sorry, but she's really screaming at the top of her lungs back there. This was your plan you were too preoccupied for?!"

"Yeah… and since you still have me on speaker, I might as well confess… I… LOVE… Ibuki… as a girlfriend. And if you all don't like that, you can suck my balls!!"

"…………………"

"Awwwww, cuuuuute!" Blanka roared with happiness. Ryu chuckled at the beast's comment and smiled.

"For once, I'll agree with Blanka, Alex. This… this has to be the biggest turnaround since Sephiroth killed Aeris!"

"Yeah, I know, Ryu… but I asked her if she loved me back… and she said yes… kinda." Alex replied with confidence.

"Kinda?"

"Her orgasm is really gettin' to her, if you catch my drift."

"Ohhhhhh, yeah. I get it. Well, we're all happy for you. Aren't we, guys?"

"Say what?" Birdie babbled as he shook himself out of the shock. "Oh, uh… yeah. We are happy for ya, Alex. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, guys. Well, she's finally calming down. Ryu, you wanna talk to her?"

"Finally, huh? How long has she been experiencing that orgasm?" Ryu dared to ask. Alex chuckled nervously.

"For about a good twenty-five minutes."

"……damn!"

"Yeah. Anyway, do you wanna talk to her or not?"

"Yes, please. Put her on the phone… and I'll get you off speaker, so I can make this conversation private."

"Good. Hold on." Alex pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment as he sat down next to Ibuki, who was finally breathing for the first time since that orgasm flowed through her like a river. "Ibuki, you alright?"

"……………… ye… yeah… I'm… I'm okay……… phew!" Ibuki finally said while she still practically breathless. "…… ho… holy shit… Alex. Where… where did that… come… from?"

"I just gained that love for you. You do still love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do… and nothing is changing that." Ibuki was finally back to herself at one hundred percent again as she sat up and grabbed her gi that was on the floor before she began to get dressed. "All of that was just completely unexpected… and I actually don't mind that at all. I love you, Alex." Ibuki was dressed in a matter of seconds after that was said before she got comfortable on his lap and gave him one more passionate kiss on the mouth with extreme hunger for about a minute before she grabbed the phone in Alex's hand and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Ibuki?" Ryu asked.

"Yes?"

"It's Ryu. How are you feeling?"

"I'm completely fine now. Sex with Alex was sensational. Now I can see why he was so attracted to me during our Third Strike tournament."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was wondering he was looking shocked when we told him that you just turned twenty."

"He did?!" Ibuki looked at Alex with shock. The American blushed, which made the kunoichi chuckle as she continued. "Well, that explains it."

"So, now that you two are officially a couple, what do you plan to do with him?"

"I'll be more than happy to have sex with him again tomorrow night." This made Alex smile with appreciation. "This time, I'll dominate the bed."

"Awwww… fuck!" Alex muttered as his smile immediately turned into fear. Ibuki giggled as she showed her most seductive smile ever while she sexually stroked his muscular chest and abs.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle."

"Hee, hee, hee… this is just incredible!" Ryu commented on the other line. Ken approached his rival with shock.

"Huh! No kiddin'!" Ken agreed. "We have an interracial couple in Street Fighter and they really do love each other! Talk about a shocker!"

"Ken! Don't talk like that! Their races don't even matter! All that matters is that they love each other!! Don't you agree, Ibuki?" Ryu paused as he heard nothing but passionate moaning from Alex and Ibuki. "Hello? Guys? Alex? Ibuki?"

Back in the stadium…

The phone was sitting alone on the bench with Ibuki and Alex right next to it on the floor. They were kissing with even more passion than ever, having Ibuki on top. Alex snuck a hand through one of the holes in her pants during the kiss and this sent her moaning even louder, making Ryu hear it from the perfect distance.

Back at the bar…

Ryu froze with shock as he listened to the two kissing on the floor. Ken snatched the phone and hung up.

"Now you know how I feel." He muttered with jealously as he continued his game of billiards. Ryu looked over at Ken with a look of humor as he walked back over to the same billiard table and awaited his turn.

"Well, at least, I got to actually hear how much they loved each other." He said to himself, still keeping that smile of humor on his face.

The End


End file.
